


A £50 Note

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [17]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Missing scene from today's second episode.This is what happens when they made it rain.





	A £50 Note

Between the laughing, the kicking money into the air, and nearly falling on his arse, Robert can't help but forget about his troubles. He turns to see Aaron with the same look about him that he knows must be shining off his face, because it's almost instant that Aaron stops. His face fall, but not in a bad way, it goes from joyous happiness, to a burning desire, and it's instant. As quickly as Robert gained his footing back Aaron his fisting his own hands into his shirt, and his swinging him around, throwing him into the sofa. Robert smirks, this, this is the Aaron that owns him. Not that his husband doesn't own him in any other way, but this, when Aaron takes charge, when Aaron is this hungry for it, it  _ owns _ him.

Without a word, Aaron's turns and quickly walks over to the door, locks it, and shrugs his shirt off as he walks back towards him. He still says nothing as he straddles him, his hands deftly making quick work of the buttons on his shirt, and his lips do this magical thing along his neck. He can feel the goosebumps growing in his skin, and sinks his fingers into what he can of Aaron's currently shorter hair, and fuck if in that moment he doesn't want to scold him for it, but he'd rather not just ruin the moment. He bites his lower lip thinking about their romp on the car just the day before, and can't help but thrust his hips upwards.

Aaron grunts, it's clear by the fire in his eyes that he liked it, the thrust. He gives him a look, his blue eyes burning with intensity, and he quickly takes his lips. The kiss is all tongue, it's hungry, and it makes them both moan into it. 

Again, Robert thrusts his hips when he feels Aaron's fingers tracing up his sides, already under his open shirt, until they reach his nipples. It's then he throws his head back with a gasp as Aaron gently pinches them, and follows by leaning down and licking one of them. "Fuck." Robert moans.

"Oh, there's definitely going to be some fucking." Aaron replies as he pulls back, his quick hands already working Robert's belt. "Lift your hips for me Aaron demands as he stands, already unbuttoning his own jeans. It's like a dance for them, so swiftly moving with one another. Robert raises his hips. Aaron pulls his jeans down past his thighs, to his ankles, then quickly drops his on jeans and boxers. His erection springs to life as he stands and slithers his feet free from his jeans.

"We should maybe rob a bank next time." Robert jokes. If this is what stealing from his family does to Aaron, he can only imagine what pulling a heist would do. A sweet dream for another time perhaps, he has the real world calling to him. "Oh god." He gasps as he feels Aaron's lips around his dick, that fucking heat enveloping him, it makes him see stars. "That feels amazing."

Aaron hums in reply, his mouth currently too full to speak, he continues to bob his head up and down, he moves in unison with his hand working the shaft of Robert's dick, because it's honestly a bit too much to take at times. Not that he can't, he does it like a champ, but fuck if his husband wasn't fucking hung. It's part of the reason he could never get enough. As he pulls back he sloppily let's his spit dribble down onto Robert's erection, his eyes watering, and he grins as he stands. 

"My turn." He says as he straddles Robert again, his legs spread wide open, each knee on either side of Robert's hips. Licking his lips he reaches behind himself with an arm to take a hold of Robert's dick, needing to hold him in place as he lowers himself onto it. "Oh god." He hisses as the head penetrates him, the savory sting burning through him as the tender skin adjusts itself to the intrusion. "Fuck, you feel amazing." He gasps.

"So do you." Robert says as he places soft kisses to Aaron's bare shoulder, his hands slithering down to take a hold of Aaron by his arse, they grasp on to his cheeks and pulls them further apart allowing himself to sink even further into his husband.

"Fuck." They both groan in unison, and with a gleaming look, Aaron gives Robert the okay to move.

"Oh god." Aaron throws his head back as he feels the silky feeling of Robert's dick sliding in and out of him. He lightly raises himself allowing Robert to do the work, he grabs onto the back of the sofa, and places his forehead to Robert's as the thrusting begins to pick up pace. Filthy sounds begin to slip past his lips, and he tries his best to not be as noisy as he wants to, because God, he would scream his lungs out if he didn't care. The feeling of Robert, filling him, thrusting into him, everything, made him want to shout to the heavens with the pleasure he gave him. Instead he whimpers, the pain is so fucking good. "Oh fuck." He whimpers. "Oh fuck…fucked me, Robert. Harder. Harder. Harder." He began.

"Say it again."

"Fuck me harder." Aaron begs again.

"Oh god, I'm close."

"Fuck me harder." He moans, only this time it's barely audible over the sound of slapping skin, Robert's pelvis slapping against his arse.

"I'm gonna come." Robert grunts.

"Come for me, Robert. Breed me." He whispers into his ear.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Robert releases the string of expletives, his movements become erratic, and he begins to spasm as his orgasm takes over.

"Fuck me harder." Aaron groans as he feels Robert angle and hit his prostate. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Ooooooooh shit." He lets out and just like that he's coming without even touching himself. Velvety ropes of come sputter between them both, covering their stomachs and chests, as he lets himself go. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." It's his turn to see stars.

Life may be throwing them curve balls, but fuck if they're not going to make the best of what they can. Spent, Aaron collapses to the side and lets out a bellowing laugh as Robert stands and walks around the sofa to the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Robert asks as he grabs a hand towel.

Aaron simply smiles as he lays his chin on the back of the sofa, staring at his husband's bubble arse. "You have a fifty pound note stuck to your arse." He winks.

  
  
  



End file.
